Oblivious
by The Imperfect Me
Summary: SakuMulti AU oneshot. Prize for rayaisaninjaa. To many people who first met the young woman with hair the color of salmon and eyes the shade of a dark viridian green, they automatically saw her as a puzzle, an enigma, a conundrum. That was, until they got to understand and become more acquainted with her was when they then realized she was no mystery—she was just oblivious.


**Author's Note:** Congratulations to _rayaisaninjaa_ for being my fourth reviewer—thus she gets a prize! She requested a SakuMulti AU oneshot. I've never written a SakuMulti before, so this will be the first. I've done my research and read a couple (of sentences) in some SakuMulti fanfictions on here so here we go~

I also **warn you non-rainbow lovers**, that there are implied hints of a female character liking Sakura. If you don't like, then please skip that part or don't read :) Thank you! Bon appétit to rayaisaninjaa and all my other lovely reviewers and readers.

**Oblivious**

"_I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once." _

– _John Green, __The Fault in Our Stars_.

To many people who first met the young woman with hair the color of salmon and eyes the shade of a dark viridian green, they automatically saw her as a puzzle, an enigma, a conundrum. That was, until they got to understand and become more acquainted with her was when they then realized she was no mystery—she was just oblivious to all the people around her. The light brush of skin contact, a soft tuck of pastel locks tucked behind her left ear, the soft grin she would produce—they were all out of innocence and the gentle aura she easily produced.

It wasn't that this young woman, Haruno Sakura, was brainless or gullible, no. She was rather knowledgeable, clever and pretty brainy for someone as young as herself. In fact, she had the choice of attending the most prestigious medical school in all of Japan if it weren't for her friends going to the second best school; University of Konoha, mascot was the legendary and mythological kitsune-tsuki, or another name—the Kyuubi.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!" she recognized that voice very easily, "Ne, Sakura-chan, how about ramen after class?" _Ramen_. Of course, it was Uzumaki Naruto. Whoever didn't know the loud blonde athlete of the school obviously did not go to the school since his father was the head of it.

She turned to her right, stopping in her tracks to adjust her old satchel across her shoulders. That was one thing about her. She had used the same satchel since grade school up to even now. Many boys who were interested in her bought her several new and exclusive bags and purses from Coach to Gucci and all of those in between other name brands including Louis Vuitton. She would kindly and gently turn all of them down, but no one could ever be angry at her, except her best friend Yamanaka Ino of course. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I have job interviews after my dance class today."

Naruto frowned, "Tomorrow then? You know I've got all the time in the world for you Sakura-chan." He stopped in front of her, preventing her from reaching to her destination. "It doesn't even have to be ramen—we can go get your favorite, anko dumplings, or maybe even anmitsu." He absolute despised anmitsu and it's awfully sweet taste, but he among many other young men would do anything for Sakura.

Sakura just gave Naruto a heart-warming smile that made his heart flutter, "That sounds lovely Naruto-kun. I'll see when I have the time and maybe we can get our friends to go with us too. I need to get to class now, see you!" She stepped to the side and started speed walking towards her dance class.

The young Uzumaki was going to chase after her, to clarify for her that he wanted it to be a _date_ with just him and her, but he only sighed, realizing that she would just make some other excuse. No, it wouldn't be an excuse. He had known her since grade school, and never once had he seen her do anything wrong or anything considered "bad". Hell, she was always the designated driver at parties, always holding doors open for people when she could, and volunteering for any charity or any good. It would just be her being affable and sincere. She was just so… _oblivious._

"Sakura-chan, you're late," a light voice entered said name's eardrums. Bright hazel eyes and steel blue hair turned to face the girl.

Sakura dropped her satchel by a window near the door before removing her shoes, barefoot on the smooth wooden dance room. "Sorry Konan-senpai, Naruto-kun held me up again." She walked over and sat by the dance instructor who was not much older than she was, stretching her out limbs and warming up her joints.

Konan eyed the girl carefully, giving her a small grin in return; the metal piercing under her lip gleamed in the light, "I'll excuse your tardiness… again… As long as you stay after a bit to help me clean up the studio. You've got a couple of interviews with some of my friends yeah?" Sakura nodded, confirming the question. "Then I'll just drive you over."

Sakura flashed the slightly older woman a thankful smile, "Thank you Konan-senp—"

"Enough with the 'senpai' Sakura-chan," the elder woman huffed, standing as well as the few other students, "It makes me feel old." She really did hate it when the salmon color haired girl called her that using that honorific. She was only four of five years older than her, and despite that, the blue haired woman had grown to be attached to the female.

It wasn't very well known that Konan was bisexual, but her dating a lesbian named Mitarashi Anko at one point had given everyone else the thought that she was also a lesbian. Of course, this confused people when the two broke up and she went out with Yahiko for a short amount of time before the two settled on just being very close friends since he was moving to Taiwan. Only a few selected people knew of her personal life, and one of the few selected people were her friends, and of course, Sakura.

"Lines of three in the corner facing front diagonal, we'll be taking across the floors," Konan explained, reaching down to turn her speakers on, finding her dance playlist that held songs with all sorts of tempos and beats good for dance. She watched as Sakura lined up as being the front middle of the three. She smiled at her, and Sakura, returned the smile, not knowing any better. "Chassé starting with the left foot back, and then go into an arabesque. Continue the motion after the arabesque. Keep into a relevé and focus forward." She began clapping, "5, 6, 7, 8 and chassés…"

She watched as everyone did as they were told, some doing it better than others. However, her entire focus was on Sakura. She watched as the green eyes focused forward, face relaxed but serious as her straight shoulder length pink hair bounced slightly at the chassés and watched as it fell back down to frame her heart-shaped face as she went into the arabesque perfectly. Konan discreetly licked her lips, noticing that Sakura's own were slightly parted, but she snapped out of her day dreaming, realizing that everyone made it across.

She turned away from the group, stopping the music quickly before explaining the next set of directions. The class continued from there lasting for a good hour and a half, with the usual attentive Sakura eyeing Konan when she was demonstrating and Konan eyeing Sakura whenever she could. "Class dismissed, except Sakura." With those commands, everyone hastily left, sweaty and sore from the workout. Konan faced Sakura about to pick up some things on the floor to help clean up, only to be interrupted by a sharp voice, "Sakura, back on the floor. Your pliés are surprisingly messy."

The said girl did as she was told. At this, Konan began fixing the girl, hands on Sakura's hard abdomen, shoulders, arms, legs and thighs. Her skin was abnormally soft, and her limbs moved easily along with Konan's. The blue haired woman didn't begin to notice the faint blush on her face until someone walked in.

"Sakura, let's go," there was a gruff voice that was demanding, but kind in its own way. "My brother wants to interview you first, and I have to drop by his workplace anyways to drop off something."

Konan threw a hard glare at the young Uchiha, "Sasuke. I already offered Sakura-chan a ride. You may go if you'd like now Uchiha."

Sakura just grabbed her back, slipped back on her shoes stood at the doorway, "It's alright Konan." She remembered her dislike of the honorific '-senpai'. "I can just hitch a ride with Sasuke-kun instead since he needs to go there."

The blue eyed teacher slowly bit her bottom lip, taking a small step towards Sakura, "Are you sure…? You know I wouldn't mind ever giving you rides…" She began to sound desperate, maybe a little obvious that she wanted Sakura to ride with her instead of the Uchiha. It wasn't that she didn't like Uchihas—she got along with Itachi just fine on occasion, but it was the fact that the younger Uchiha could be a prick when he wanted to be, and she didn't want her interest to be harmed in any way.

"It's alright Konan!" Sakura just grinned some more, opening the door, "I'll see you on Tuesday then, maybe we can grab something to eat afterwards. See you senpai!" She exited quickly. Before Sasuke left, abyss-like eyes met with bright hazel ones and they both threw each other glares, tongues sticking out at each other before he left.

The blue haired woman looked around the dance studio to see Sakura had accidentally left her small bottle of lotion. She bent down to pick it up and automatically smelled the green tea aroma that the rosette gave off. "I thought I told you not to call me 'senpai'…"

Unlike Konan's courteous manner, Sasuke showed his affections towards the pastel haired girl in a completely different way. He had been good friends with both the Uzumaki and Sakura since grade school, and during then, he also remembered that she used to have the fattest crush for him along with other girls (Ino included). It was times like these now that he regretted not making a move on the young blossom since it was obvious now that she had no attraction to _anyone_. And, if she did, it was a mere friend-to-friend basis.

He held the passenger car door open for Sakura as she threw him a quick smile and got in, "Such a gentleman as always Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he repressed a smirk before shutting the car door, entering into the driver's seat of his luxurious car. Many girls fawned over him not only because of his handsome appearance—and definitely not his 'charm'—but because of his family's riches. That was another thing about Sakura that he came to admire, she worked hard for her money since her family wasn't rich, nor were they poor either and she had no intention of dating Sasuke because of his money. Though, knowing this fact, Sasuke still couldn't help but attempt to bribe the girl every once in a while to go out with him. This was why he and Naruto were rivals, but also best friends, was because they shared common interests. One of them just so happened to be the very girl sitting next to him.

"Thanks for the ride Sasuke-kun,"

"Eh?" Dark hues blinked before turning to see Sakura exiting the car. Using his reflexes, he quickly grasped her wrist before she could leave. "Wait! Um, Sakura, my family is having the annual Uchiha banquet this year again on the same date… Would you come with me again? It's also a formal event."

Viridian met with onyx as she just gave him that oblivious grin, head tilted to the side a bit, "Actually Sasuke-kun, I hear that Karin wanted to go to that with you, and I'm sure it'd make her _very_ happy if you went with her. Why don't you go and ask her?"

That smile is always what throws him off. His expression softened considerably before watching her get back up to leave, "Sure… Okay…" He fell in a daze as he watched her small hips sway back and forth as she left the vehicle and walked towards the large company building. As she was out of his sight, the entire conversation ran through his head within seconds, realizing that she did it again. She always put him in such a daze. "Damn it Sakura…" he cursed. She was oblivious with the power she held under him and many other demanding men.

Sakura stepped into the lobby of the complex building and automatically walked up to the front desk, seeing it appeared to be someone who looked an awful lot like her best friend minus the darker shade of blonde. "Excuse me?" she saw the person look up and immediately recognized the face as masculine. "Sir, I have an appointment and interview with Uchiha Itachi today."

The blonde haired man looked her up and down, grinning at her small frame and innocent look, "Ah, yes… Haruno Sakura, am I right?" he didn't wait for her to nod in confirmation and continued, "Why don't you just wait here until Itachi-san calls you in. In the meantime, my name is Deidara." He slowly began shaking her hand. Her skin was what he had assumed to feel like—silk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then Deidara-san," she grinned, giving him a firm handshake before letting go. She had intended to sit down until she noticed that the blonde didn't let go of her hand just yet.

"Why work for the Uchiha company Sakura-san?" he raised a blonde eyebrow, "People here are so boring and serious all the time."

"But you don't seem very boring or very serious right now," she exclaimed, proving a point as the blonde's eyebrows only rose more.

"You don't say…" he grinned, "Hey… How about after your interview, I take you out for some lunch? My treat."

His smile reminded her a bit of Naruto's. She just smiled back, "Maybe Deidara-san, but it looks like Uchiha-san is calling for me now." He turned to see Itachi's red hard glare, sending a shiver down the poor blonde's spine. "I'll see you later then Deidara-san!" _Oblivious._

Just as she left, Hidan walked in both men watching the pink haired woman's back disappear behind redwood doors. The silver haired man let out a whistle, leaning against the front desk by Deidara, "Damn, that bitch got a fucking great ass…"

"Right? You should've seen her face though," Deidara swooned, almost like a girl.

Hidan snickered, "Yeah, wouldn't mind fucking that small litt—"

"Shut it Hidan," Deidara glared, cerulean meeting violet, "You've got a shit ton of paperwork still dipshit."

The Jashinist clicked his tongue, "Pfft, well fuck you too tranny."

Behind the opaque door, Sakura could hear constant yelling from Deidara and another man. A tall lean young man a couple years older than her sighed, "You'll have to excuse Hidan and Deidara's constant bickering. It gets worse when Deidara goes to human resources, Sasori, and starts arguing with him."

Sakura chuckled; the lithe laughter rang like chime bells to the Uchiha, "It's quite alright Itachi-san. I've dealt with your younger brother and Naruto-kun. They're also constantly fighting and competing against each other."

_'Competing for you,'_ the businessman thought to himself, eyeing her carefully and stealing quick glances before understanding why. She was beautiful, and not only that, she was the unique kind of beauty that dazzled the ordinary what with her soft petal-like hair and vibrant emerald eyes. He wondered if her personality was just as pretty as her face and figure. _'Chances are, if she's friends with the Uzumaki, she has a heart of gold.'_

"Have a seat while I look over your portfolio Haruno-san," he muttered as they entered his large and spacious office. She did as she was told, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap, staring intently into Itachi's dark red ones as he looked over the file. He raised an eyebrow, "You did martial arts?"

"Yes," she smiled, knowing that it was something that surprised most people due to her small and meek appearance, "My parents are rarely home due to multiple business trips, so it was almost necessary for me to learn some sort of self-defense."

"Hn," Itachi nodded. Sakura just smiled at that, seeing that Itachi and Sasuke were similar, but different in so many other ways. "Perfect attendance, phenomenal grades and a large variety of outside activities including volunteering… Sakura-san," she noticed he called her by her first name, "what is there that you cannot do?"

Said girl hummed, green eyes looking up at the ceiling in a thinking matter before shrugging, "I'm not too sure Itachi-san. There are still many things I have not tried yet, but I cannot say that I can't do them."

"Name one of your weaknesses, and then I'll guarantee you this job position," he said in a low voice, interested in this pink haired enigma even more as he reread her file. She was a saint. It was almost a little unbelievable.

There was a long silence before Sakura finally answered, "I can't say no."

Itachi raised a fine dark eyebrow at her response, but hearing the multiple stories from his brother and his other male friends, that it was true. She had always given hints to the boys that she just wasn't interested by giving them excuses. She was no heartbreaker, but at the same time, she was. Maybe she wasn't so oblivious after all.

**End.**

**Author's Note:** So sorry I had to end it like that. I thought that a full six pages was enough, and plus I really didn't know where I was going with a SakuMulti. The requested AU made it easier for me with the SakuMulti, but I'm sorry rayaisaninjaa if you didn't really like it D:

_Chapter 8 of __**Between the Walls**__ shall be up sometime this week before or on Friday! _


End file.
